Reencuentro
by QuartzCrystal2233
Summary: Una inesperada visita irrumpe a Walter Sullivan en medio de los 21 sacramentos. El hombre del abrigo consternado, decide averiguar de quién se trata.
1. Chapter 1

Todo le pertenece a Konami, sólo hice la historia y sólo le dí un poco de personalidad a un personaje que ya le pertenece también a Konami. Cualquier comentario será recibido, así podré saber si deba o no subir los otros capítulos.

Una inesperada visita irrumpe a Walter Sullivan en medio de los 21 sacramentos. El hombre del abrigo consternado, decide averiguar de quién se trata.

Cap 1

La sangre que teñía su abrigo todavía estaba fresca. Aquel aroma ferroso del rojo fluido ya era una parte infaltable de él. Al mismo tiempo, el líquido siempre lo conectaba a un sólo pensamiento, el de completar su ritual y finalmente despertar a su querida madre durmiente.

Aquel hombre del abrigo, Walter Sullivan, estaba sentado en una deteriorada y escondida banca del metro, su mirada acuosa se posaba en el brillo de la helada hoja de su cuchillo, que al igual que él, se entintaba con el viscoso fluido carmesí. Un mecánico movimiento apareció en su brazo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para clavar el arma metálica en la madera de aquel desfalleciente asiento.

Una exhalación lenta salió de sus labios, su cabeza se esfumaba en palabras que inundaban su pensamiento, mientras miraba al decadente techo, cerró sus ojos y se dijo a si mismo.

-Está tan cerca…-casi susurrando.

Hablaba del despertar de su madre, sedándose en la idea de que sólo faltaban dos sacramentos y al fin podría regresar a su cálido regazo. Nada más que dos sacrificios lo separaban de ella, dos vidas que se encontraban aún perdidas en los mundos creados por él, dimensiones adornadas notoriamente por su mente inestable e insana, además todas estas creaciones guardaban sus envenenadas memorias, que estaban impregnadas en cada espacio. En cuanto a las dos últimas víctimas, no tardaría en encontrarlas, al fin y al cabo, él controlaba todo como un rey. También sabía que esta precaria situación se iba a terminar de una vez por todas, especialmente las frías noches pasadas precisamente en aquella banca en la que se vio obligado a dormir, la podredumbre del mundo que lo infectó cuando estaba vivo finalmente se acabaría.

Un fuerte gruñido emergió de la pared a su costado, junto a este estruendoso ruido la figura de la mitad de un humanoide salía en la superficie de la pared. Aquella criatura tenía grandes brazos, manifestaba una masa desfigurada que se podía identificar como la cabeza de este ser, siempre acostumbraba a camuflarse perfectamente en los muros esperando para asechar a algún descuidado, pero por supuesto no conseguiría atacar al mismísimo creador de estos monstruos y de esos mundos que parecían estar constituidos con paredes vivas, oxidadamente orgánicas, hechos con una sangrienta y fría arquitectura.

Antes de que aquel monstruo levantara sus brazos para atacar, la fuerte mano de su creador sacó rápidamente el cuchillo de la banca y lo atravesó en la aparente cabeza de ese ente, con suma precisión partió con el duro metal la masa indefinida que formaba esa parte corpórea de la entidad, quitándole en segundos la vitalidad. Esa criatura que permanecía estáticamente aún en la pared, era la única que se atrevía a levantarle la mano. Las demás estaban domesticadas y sometidas a la voluntad de su amo. La rebeldía de ese humanoide que estaba inerte a su lado, no le preocupaba en absoluto, una vez que terminara el siguiente sacramento, ese ente, se doblegaría a su poder como los otros.

Mientras la sangre de esa criatura goteaba, el hombre tranquilo miraba casi ausente el suelo, repentinamente un cansado andar se escuchó en el eco del metro, los pasos de una mujer de unos 61 a 63 años eran los autores de aquella lenta marcha, un caminar lento que era el producto de los años pasados en la senil mujer.

El sonido captó inmediatamente la atención del rubio, una expresión de extrañeza se mostrababa en su rostro al ver aquella persona desconocida. La señora lucía un largo vestido azul profundo estampado con numerosas pequeñas flores blancas que dejaba ver sus pies cubiertos con zapatos oscuros, sobre su vestido llevaba un abrigo negro. La mujer mayor se encontraba dando la espalda, eventualmente sin notar la presencia del hombre de cabello largo. Claramente el desasosiego de Walter era evidente, esa persona definitivamente no era el fantasma de Sharon Blake, su víctima número 13, a pesar de que aparentaban tener casi la misma edad, eran muy diferentes. Esta nueva presencia no se comportaba precisamente como los fantasmas de sus víctimas sino como cualquier otro ser humano vivo.

Lo que Walter no podía entender era que hacía y cómo había llegado aquella mujer a su mundo, no había pensado en atraer a nadie más a su marchito reino que a sus dos últimos sacramentos en este momento, así que su lógica le señalaba que nadie podía haber entrado aquí por accidente, al menos que él quisiera que algún ser se "deleitara" con su universo tétrico. Sin embargo ese tipo de sucesos sólo pasaban cuando él estaba fuera de su sanguinario trabajo y deseaba pasar el tiempo mirando hasta donde podía llegar un indefenso ser humano en el extremo del pánico. Pero ahora no era el momento de distraerse, era tiempo de cumplir lo que le daba el significado a su vida, completar los 21 sacramentos.

Al reflexionar no encontró ninguna explicación que calmara las dudas que se incrustaban en su cabeza, entonces sacó lentamente el cuchillo de la cabeza de aquel monstruo, situándolo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, se reincorporó sigilosamente como siempre lo hacía, tenía la mirada fija en aquella figura que se alejaba cada vez más y subía las escaleras calmadamente para dirigirse a quién sabe donde, seguidamente el hombre de intimidante altura reinició su caminar discretamente, decidiendo llegar al fondo de todo esto, siguiendo a la inesperada visita que acababa de llegar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La silueta de la anciana había subido las escaleras que guiaban al primer nivel del subterráneo y avanzaba por el pasillo de éste hasta que dobló por una de las esquinas siguiendo la arquitectura del metro.

El hombre cubierto de sangre la seguía calladamente, mientras aceleró el paso para no perderla de vista al ver que la mujer había doblado, para su sorpresa la señora había dejado de caminar y estaba quieta por un momento a la vuelta de esa reciente esquina. Ella se encontraba a distancia media de él pero aún dando su espalda y sin notar la presencia de Walter, de esa manera, el hombre de áureos cabellos se vio obligado a retroceder súbitamente y a esconderse detrás del muro para que no lo viera. El pensamiento de observarla un poco más sin que ella lo notara, le dijo que quizás podría encontrar la respuesta a la llegada de esta dama.

La mujer volteó su rostro, presintiendo que alguien la seguía, pero no divisó a nadie detrás de ella, el imprevisto paro de su andar se produjo por su consternación al ver el estado de este sitio, su mirada examinaba cada rincón destruido, su olfato percibía el inevitable olor a humedad y su tacto captaba la frialdad inexorable de este lugar.

-¿Que habrá pasado…? ¿Porque está así este lugar? No es ni la sombra de lo que yo recordaba… –su debilitada voz preguntaba conmocionada, prontamente se resignó dejando a segundo plano el aspecto cambiado del metro, siguió caminando y continuó en busca del principal objetivo que la había traído de vuelta a esta ciudad. Los lentos pasos de la mujer resonaron en la base de la escalera mecánica, se desconcertó cuando vio solamente una de esas máquinas que sólo descendía, en sus recuerdos existían claramente dos escaleras, una de ellas ascendía y la otra tenía dirección opuesta.

– ¿Pero como es posible que sólo se dirija hacia abajo? ¿Que le hicieron a todo esto? –la extrañeza y la confusión se apoderaban de ella, pero no le importó. Necesitaba llegar al nivel superior y le urgía dirigirse a los apartamentos de South Ashfield Heights.

Sólo al pensar eso, se llevó una sorpresa, aquella máquina comenzó a seguir sus memorias y sus apremiantes deseos. Los escalones dejaron de moverse hacia abajo para dirigirse hacia la cima.

La senil mujer mostró en su mirada nebulosa el asombro, ante el inesperado espectáculo de aquella escalera mecánica, pero no titubeó, por más extraño que pareciera siguió su camino y colocó sus pies en el primer escalón de aquel aparato en movimiento.

El hombre rubio había asomado sólo una parte de su rostro para poder seguir con su vista a aquella mujer, como era de esperar, sus verdosos ojos también estaban pasmados al haber visto ese suceso. Lo que acababa de ver era inaudito, el único ser que podía controlar los objetos en su mundo, era él. Esa escalera la mayoría del tiempo estaba condenada a descender, excepto por las ocasiones en donde él decidía que este artefacto se conectara directamente a la entrada de los apartamentos en South Ashfield Heights para tener mejor acceso a sus víctimas, pero solamente esos momentos eran los que le permitían a la máquina cambiar de dirección bajo la supervisión y deseo de Walter. Ahora la confusión jugaba cruelmente con lo que le quedaba de juicio al hombre del abrigo, una invasión de preguntas le llovía en el cerebro por lo sucedido, debía averiguar que propósito tenía la anciana mujer y porqué era capaz de hacer algo que sólo él podía.

Por alguna razón, no podía acercarse a ella y encararla de una vez, era como si estuviera atado a algo invisiblemente desconocido, lo cual lo incomodaba tremendamente.

La presencia de la misteriosa anciana ascendía cada vez más por esta escalera hasta que se perdió llegando al otro nivel del metro, el cual era un espacio pequeño, unas luces con un brillo casi hipnotizante pero que creaban un inevitable recelo, iluminaban el lugar. A pesar del foco artificial, todo esto tenía el mismo aspecto lúgubre y vacío que el resto, el diseño del subterráneo estaba tan cambiado, según sus recuerdos este lugar tenía unas escaleras de cemento que se dirigían hacia las calles, pero en vez de eso, se encontraba una puerta doble, llena de áspero oxido entrelazado con lo que quedaba de la pintura y un ferroso olor a sangre. Esa entrada sí le parecía familiar, aún considerando el aspecto y el hedor, se atrevió a manipular la manilla con el intento de abrir la puerta, su frágil y fría piel sintió como el oxido raspaba su envejecida mano, al mismo tiempo la puerta cedió mostrándole la entrada principal de los apartamentos de South Ashfield Heights.

Su corazón se aceleró, su respiración corría cada vez más agitada, la misma y vieja ansiedad que tuvo cuando dejó este lugar renacía con intensidad en su pecho, provocando que un llanto profundo naciera en su voz, no podía evitarlo, lágrimas de culpa mezcladas con tristeza viajaban demoledoramente por los irregulares pliegues de su piel envejecida.

Todas esas sensaciones la golpearon al situarse en aquel vestíbulo de los apartamentos, a pesar del aspecto exageradamente inusual del lugar, su mente sólo se preocupó por darle aquellas emociones como bienvenida, dejando lo otro en segundo lugar.

Lanzó al aire una exhalación vacía, después de que su ser se calmó un poco. Pero aún dejando las garras amargas que causaron su llanto.

Ahora sus ojos se mareaban, no podía creer el estado descompuesto de los apartamentos, la extrañeza que sentía, se convertía en un incómodo miedo que se acentuaba cada vez más al ver como las paredes de este sitio, parecían ser huesos mostrando carne viva casi moviéndose sobre estas. Conjuntamente las ideas obvias que la mujer tenía previamente acerca de este recinto se derrumbaban, ¿Por qué este lugar se había transformado en una especie de tejido viviente? ¿Cómo era posible que el metro esté tan estrechamente adjunto a los apartamentos?, sin duda ella estaba perdiendo la razón o algo fuera de la concepción humana mental estaba sucediendo.

Su mirada se alzó temerosamente al sentir un metálico y rechinante sonido, su rostro se mezclo con confusión al divisar tétricas jaulas pendidas del techo, las cuales lentamente se balanceaban, luego un ligero movimiento captó su atención, aquello parecía una persona colgada con la cara cubierta, piel magullada y casi transparente, realizaba la misma oscilación errante que las jaulas. La senil mujer tapó su propia boca mostrando un shock petrificante. La visión que tuvo la hizo correr instintiva y precipitadamente lo más que podía, lo cual era un problema que sus cansadas piernas no podían solucionar adecuadamente, aún así la adrenalina creciente en su sangre mantenían su movimiento.

Su asustada condición la había dirigido a una doble puerta conjunta, la cual se conectaba a uno de los pasillos, reconoció este pasadizo inmediatamente, allí se encontraba el apartamento del superintendente, el #105, pensó que Frank Sunderland podría estar en su hogar, pero aquella esperanza se aplastó cuando distinguió la puerta, esta permanecía cubierta con fuertes cadenas que parecían imposibles de quitar. El músculo viviente también se posaba febrilmente en estos muros del pasillo, esto último se encargó de aniquilar su fe, dando así lugar a la desesperación que en su ser se agrandó, ayudándola a golpear la puerta insistentemente, mientras acompañaba con su voz, la cual pronunciaba.

-¡¿Hola? ¡¿Hola, hay alguien ahí? Por favor… ¡Alguien responda! -Nadie se manifestó. Pero mientras miraba alrededor con la esperanza de que alguna persona apareciera, unas criaturas con desgarrada y maltratada figura canina doblaron por el pasillo que llevaba hacia los departamentos #106 y #107. Estos monstruos arrastraban su desproporcionada larga lengua rugosa por el enrejado y sangriento piso. Esos entes se acercaban lentamente a ella, se detuvieron quedando estáticos e izaron sus cabezas como para tener una mejor visión de aquella mujer, parecía ser que sólo ellos habían acudido a su llamado.

Su mirada aterrada y sus gritos de miedo fueron un tributo placiente para el mismísimo horror infaltable en este desahuciado mundo. Su pecho casi reventaba, su mente pensaba sólo en correr, sus envejecidas extremidades inferiores parecían quebrarse a cada paso que corría pero aún así el miedo era mayor y la permitió avanzar hacia la puerta por la cual había venido, sus ojos abiertos de par en par buscaban espantados la salida que se dirigía a la entrada principal del complejo de apartamentos, en su cabeza ya nada tenía orden racional, empujó precipitadamente la puerta cerrándola de la misma manera, mientras con un movimiento desesperado, tomó una barra de metal encontrada dentro de unos escombros que estaban en el rincón y la atascó en las manillas. Se alejó retrocediendo y mirando aquella puerta, ahora su presencia trataba de esconderse cerca de las escaleras, cerró sus ojos derramando lágrimas que caían bruscamente en el piso hecho de organismo aparentemente vivo. Su senil silueta se desvaneció quedando sentada en uno de los arruinados escalones, mientras tapaba su rostro llorando imparablemente del terror producido por el macabro paisaje y de la incertidumbre de que si realmente encontraría a quién venía a buscar, vivo.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno queda poco para terminar este fic, el cuarto capítulo será el último, así que falta uno.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Walter ya se encontraba detrás de la puerta doble, pero aún no se atrevía a abrirla para ingresar al vestíbulo de los apartamentos, aquellas ataduras para encarar a esa persona se sentían más pesadas en el pecho del rubio, quien sólo escuchaba los gritos y el llanto de esa señora como el espectador de una desdichada actriz.

La mujer comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente, secó sus lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelo lila, a estas alturas no le importó nada, ni siquiera aquellas criaturas ni el ambiente que la rodeaba, había pasado por muchos obstáculos para llegar a los apartamentos y ya se encontraba aquí, por lo tanto debía seguir con su búsqueda. Alzó su mirada, ignorando la insana decoración, decidiéndose finalmente llegar al lugar que le interesaba.

Encaminándose ascendió por cada escalera pintada en sangre hasta llegar al tercer piso, atravesó aquella puerta, la mujer parecía no respirar, mientras desfilaba por el desordenado pasillo hirviendo en esa insólita carne que revestía las paredes, pero ese no era el motivo de que su respiración no pudiera manifestarse adecuadamente, la causa eran los recuerdos que como miles de agujas atravesaban su piel. Hay estaba en frente del apartamento 302, ahora esas agujas se hundían en su corazón y estaban hechas de culpa, arrepentimiento y tristeza. Finalmente reunió el valor que la mayoría de las veces se le escapaba de las manos, pero ahora no lo permitiría. Comenzó a golpear la puerta.

La silueta de Walter había llegado con lentitud al tercer piso, sin embargo ya había tomado una decisión. El rubio estaba camuflado por las sombras presentes en el final del pasillo y sin entender miraba como la señora estaba quieta frente a ese lugar tan sagrado para él. No pudo esperar más, se sobrepuso ante la inseguridad de enfrentar a aquella mujer e inició su caminar en dirección a ella. Sus pasos lo llevaron a situarse justo al costado de la senil señora, sin embargo guardaba su usual silencio y en su cara mostraba algo inquietante, algo que era habitual y que denotaba la inestabilidad en su salud mental.

El ruido repentino que escuchó la mujer en su lado hizo voltear su rostro y dirigir su mirada hacia la presencia que acababa de llegar. Los ojos nebulosos y cansados de la mujer se situaron en el rostro de este inesperado joven, los rasgos de su cara le indicaron inequívocamente quién era él. Al fin lo había encontrado. Aquella mujer quedó cara a cara con él e inmediatamente lo abrazó. Sus envejecidos ojos soltaron unas precipitadas lágrimas junto a unas palabras con matices de un fulminante llanto.

– ¡Walter! ¡Mi niño! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Te encontré, por fin te encontré!– la mujer seguía fuertemente abrazada de él sin importarle la sangre que lucía su abrigo, ni la que se encontraba en su cara o en su rubio cabello.

Dentro de la mente de Walter todo era un monumento perfecto a la auténtica petrificación, la palabra hijo resonaba en su cabeza, perforando su confundido cerebro que parecía estallar de todas las dudas que esta señora despertaba. El repentino comportamiento de ella también era motivo de estupefacción, él no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de afecto por parte de otras personas, pero aquel rostro inexpresivo de este insano personaje todavía permanecía allí, después de tanto tiempo mostrando su faceta psicopática era muy difícil que se disipara totalmente.

-Disculpa…mi actuar, pero estuve tanto tiempo buscándote– la voz de la senil mujer se presentaba llena de conmoción–. Mi nombre es Lauren y… mi apellido es Sullivan. –los ojos de la dama lo miraban esperando alguna palabra de él, aún así aquel joven no decía nada, permanecía quieto tratando de resolver el puzzle que significaba esta señora en todo aspecto.

La mujer respiró profundamente y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

–Sé que te parecerá demasiado…extraño– un silencio cortó sus palabras, mientras cerró sus ojos como luchando contra algo que no la dejaba hablar, apartó su rostro por un momento de la vista de él, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza después de un incómodo silencio, un poco de valentía envolvió la mirada de la anciana.

–Walter…soy tu madre…

Aquella senil señora pronunciaba palabras hechas solamente de pura verdad, ella era su madre biológica.

Él ni siquiera pestañeó, sus músculos ni siquiera se habían movido un milímetro, todavía tenía su insana expresión y su cerebro proceso las palabras de aquella anciana como testimonios falsos, lo que decía ella le parecía inmensamente imposible.

-Sé que tuviste momentos muy difíciles …aquí te encontró el superintendente… fuiste trasladado al hospital… luego pasaste tu infancia en Wish House y decidiste ir a la universidad en Pleasant River…y… –terminó momentáneamente de hablar, a la vez sus labios abordaron debilidad por lo que debía decir luego, su lengua comenzó a trabarse–.Y…por supuesto yo…yo me en-enteré…de tus crímenes… ¡Pero quiero que sepas que aún así eres mi hijo y te quiero como tal! –dijo ella mientras se aferraba del brazo del hombre del abrigo, ahora ella misma también lucía sangre en sus ropas por el contacto de las vestimentas de su hijo. Desde que la senil mujer lo vio, se dio cuenta que esta sangre en su ropa no era de él y seguramente tenía que ver con sus crímenes…probablemente no había abandonado su siniestra profesión, pero eso era irrelevante, ella era su madre y estaba segura de que ayudaría a erradicar la insanidad de su hijo.

Walter no permitía ni una sola palabra dejar sus labios, toda esta escena parecía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, creía firmemente que aquella mujer venía con intenciones de detener su ritual, pero ella lo estaba distrayendo con crueles afirmaciones que no había escuchado de nadie más.

Ella siguió insistiendo, sacó una fotografía de su cartera y se la enseñó a su silente hijo.

–Este eres tú, cuando estabas en Pleasant River…– efectivamente era él, con la misma mirada acuosa y perdida, en el fondo aparecía la inconfundible arquitectura de la universidad en la que había estado antes de comenzar su carrera como asesino, aún así no le dio más importancia a aquella imagen, después de todo no podía confiar en ella ni en nadie.

La mujer exhaló fuertemente al ver que no conseguía ni siquiera algún sonido por parte de él. La expresión de la dama adquirió fuertes rasgos de tristeza.

–Hijo…esa fotografía la tomó un detective que es amigo mío, desde luego lo contraté para que siguiera tus pasos y así fue, me mantuvo informada de toda tu vida– ella sabía todo acerca de la existencia de su hijo, sin embargo la misteriosa religión a la que pertenecía todavía le era una vaga idea e ignoraba por completo la verdadera motivación de sus crímenes, los 21 sacramentos. Cuando este ritual había comenzado, este detective inexplicablemente perdió el rastro de Walter y con impacto su madre se enteró de sus delitos únicamente por el periódico.

La señora continuó argumentando sus afirmaciones.

–Pero tu padre…tu padre me descubrió. Él no quería que yo te recuperara…por eso no pude hacerlo antes, cada vez que trataba alcanzarte, tu padre siempre lo sospechaba y cuando se enteraba, me golpeaba… además era peor cuando estaba ebrio…después me mantenía encerrada y me vigilaba todo el tiempo, por esa razón tuve que pedirle al detective que me ayudara y que me mantuviera informada sobre tí para después buscarte cuando se me presentara la oportunidad–la voz de la anciana comenzó a quebrajarse a medida que avanzaba en su discurso.

Unas dos lágrimas cedieron otra vez.

–Es cierto…te dejé aquí solo y abandonado, es verdad que…al principio no quería saber nada de ti, pero eso cambio totalmente ¡Te lo juro, te lo juro, hijo! –sus ojos se bañaron ahora en abundantes lágrimas y sus palabras luchaban con un intenso llanto, especialmente en la última exclamación.

Esta señora sólo parecía una desafortunada y confundida careta ante los ojos del joven rubio, pero ella había confesado verídicos hechos de su grisácea vida, había delatado la mano agresiva de su esposo alcohólico, el instinto maternal que había rechazado al principio también salió a la superficie, dentro de ella eso último era lo que más la sentenciaba en su alma, pero eso tuvo un vuelco inesperado hace mucho tiempo atrás, sus entrañas ya vacías y su regazo, clamaban con desespero la presencia y el perdón de aquel ser que había abandonado. Completamente daría su vida por conseguir a su hijo de vuelta.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El silencio de aquel joven aparentaba ser de hierro y su figura parecía estar tallada en piedra, se encontraba estático e inmóvil.

-Por favor…por favor dime algo…además, ¿no tienes miedo? Mira este lugar…es horrible y peligroso, será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí –decía suplicante la mujer anciana, con sus arrugadas mejillas llenas de gotas de pesar. Walter no cedió a sus palabras rogantes, él sólo miraba casi ausente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ya se… ya se por que no quieres hablarme, te sientes resentido por que te dejé aquí solo, cuando eras un bebé y porque no pude venir a buscarte antes, claro que estas en tu derecho de hacerlo y no te culpo…claro que no, pero Dios sabe que hubiera dado todo por haberte recuperado hace mucho tiempo atrás…–la mujer seguía derramando lágrimas, aún así, prosiguió–. Perdóname por eso por favor…–Decía aquellas últimas palabras casi con todo su aliento –. Ahora logré llegar hasta aquí porque…me escape de tu padre con la ayuda de…tu hermana, pero así era la única manera de encontrarte, además no me dejaba divorciarme de él, aún estoy casada. Nunca me dejó trabajar, de esa forma él se convirtió en el único sustento económico de tu hermana y yo, por supuesto así se aseguro de que yo no me fuera de su lado. La única razón de que pude criarla fue porque tu padre me lo permitió, en ese tiempo, fue la única vez que él pudo tener un trabajo con sueldo suficiente para eso. ¡Pero ahora todo eso acabó, ya no me someteré más a tu padre! tu hermana ahora es abogada y todo le ha salido perfecto, me prometió ayudarme para comenzar de nuevo una vez que te encontrara. Yo empezaré a trabajar de costurera en nuestra casa, ¡así podremos estar juntos los tres, hijo!

El tono de voz de aquella madre cambió siendo ahora entusiasta al sólo imaginarse comenzar una nueva vida con sus hijos, sin problemas económicos, su clase social ya no sería obstáculo, lo cual fue lo que la obligó al principio dejar a su primogénito a la deriva. Ella lo miraba con su rostro ilusionado y se atrevía a tomar con sus envejecidas manos, la diestra ensangrentada de su hijo, mientras le juraba aquella promesa de estar juntos.

El hombre de intimidante altura colocó su mano izquierda en el hombro de aquella mujer y moderadamente la empujó hacia atrás sin violencia, pero lo suficiente para lograr que la senil mujer guardara una distancia prudente y le soltara su mano.

-Escuche…señora…todo lo que dice es imposible, usted debe estar confundiéndome con alguien más– las secas palabras de Walter al fin habían aparecido en aquella conversación que más bien parecía un monologo. Esa historia recién contada era difícilmente digerida por lo que le quedaba de razón al hombre del abrigo, la imagen de una hermana y un padre recién hechos, le parecían casi personajes de cuentos de hadas, el hecho de que ella fuera su madre era totalmente ilusorio.

La mujer se enfrió por dentro, las palabras de su hijo entraron por sus oídos como navajas.

– ¿Cómo? ¡No! hijo estás equivocado, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Yo no soy su hijo –decía el hombre del abrigo con su voz calmada, pero enfatizando lo que más podía en cada palabra para que su interlocutora lo entendiera.

La desesperación que la senil mujer había cargado antes por el hecho de haber negado su maternidad al principio, la estaba carcomiendo viva en este minuto, la incredulidad de su hijo torturaba sus pensamientos, así la consternación dominó cambiando su debilitada voz y gritó.

– ¡Soy tu madre! ¡Por favor, créeme!

Walter sólo pestañeó lentamente, su pecho tomó una pausada inhalación y exhalación, sin inmutarse a aquellos repentinos gritos, así decidió terminar con esta escena que según su criterio no tenía sentido, entonces formuló una pregunta que aclararía las dudas que le causó esta señora desde el principio y que lo empujó a seguirla.

–Hay algo que necesito saber… ¿Cómo llegó usted aquí? –preguntó aquel joven rubio manteniendo su postura sosegada.

-Yo…yo pude llegar aquí…porque ese detective del que te hablé, dijo que se había enterado de que alguien con tus rasgos estaba merodeando por aquí, especialmente por este apartamento, el 302… entonces él decidió venir a comprobarlo, efectivamente eras tú. Así que asumí que vivías aquí porque te habías enterado de tu pasado y querías encontrar respuestas. De esa manera tu hermana y yo planeamos mi huída luego nos fuimos a Brahms, la ciudad en donde viviremos, hijo…por favor Walter ven con nosotros y te prometo que haré todo lo que no hice por ti antes. Soy tu madre y te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites –la señora insistía fervientemente en sus suplicas a su hijo, contemplándolo con los ojos húmedos, desviándose completamente de la respuesta que Walter quería escuchar.

-Todavía no la comprendo…aún no me dice como llegó aquí exactamente…–el hombre del abrigo inclino su cabeza levemente hacia delante, mientras sus rubios cabellos tapaban ligeramente su rostro por el movimiento y así presionar de alguna manera a aquella mujer para que le otorgara una respuesta correcta.

-Bien…bien…–su madre biológica trató de centrarse en el objetivo, aunque todo su ser clamaba por convencer a su hijo y traerlo de vuelta con ella–. Desde Brahms tomé un bus y me trajo hasta Ashfield, luego sólo tomé el metro y aquí estoy, conozco este lugar, no me fue difícil llegar.

-¿Eso fue todo lo que hizo? –preguntó otra vez Walter, tratando de asegurar que la respuesta de esta improvisada visita fuera completa.

-Claro, eso fue todo lo que hice –decía ella con toda la seguridad que cabía en su voz y en su actitud. Por el contrario Walter no podía encajar el rompecabezas que esta señora construía cada vez más. Aún así él sintió que después de todo tenían historias similares, los dos seres presentes en este decadente pasillo buscaban a alguien. Pensó que ella solamente estaba desesperada por encontrar a su hijo y a eso se debía que lo confundiera, según él. Incluso así aquellos argumentos no explicaban totalmente como ella pudo ingresar a su mundo.

-Yo…podría ayudarla a encontrar a su hijo, pero primero debo terminar un asunto–proponía Walter, al parecer mostrando una extraña empatía por esta persona.

-No...No...Walter por favor…confía en mí ¡Tú eres mi hijo!, si quieres ¡Podemos realizarnos esos exámenes médicos para comprobarlo! verás que no te miento.

El hombre en frente de ella volvió a convertirse en un inmóvil retrato pintado con silencio, creyó que casi le era imposible evitar la insistencia de la señora, aun así él consideraba que todo era un espejismo creado por ella para confundirlo, pero lo que la anciana postulaba era sólo la verdad.

El vacío que la madre de Walter sentía en su estómago se volvió más intenso, al percibir el silencio sepulcral que emanaba de su hijo, otra vez recibía esa cruel respuesta inaudible por parte de él.

-Incluso el destino quiere reunirnos otra vez, no creo que el hecho de que te otorgaran el mismo apellido que yo tengo de casada….sea una vaga coincidencia – ella le mostró una pequeña sonrisa, aún considerando la amarga sensación que le dejaba su hijo cada vez que la miraba silencioso –. Si…no quieres volver conmigo al menos…créeme que soy tu madre, aún así te ayudaré en lo que quieras…–. La senil mujer le decía esto sólo para sacarle algunas palabras, aunque ella sabía que prefería mil veces tenerlo de vuelta.

Walter bajo su mirada realizando un ademán de negación con su cabeza.

-Usted no puede ser mi madre…mi madre es ella…el apartamento 302 –una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de este joven que orgulloso colocaba la palma de su mano cariñosamente en la puerta de su "madre".

La añosa dama soltó su cartera y esta caía deliberadamente al piso, su mente parecía estar flotando en una pesadilla que la comenzó a adormecer, lo único que su voluntad le permitió expresar fue una débil palabra.

– ¿Qué…?– su cabeza parecía sufrir un cortocircuito al no poder procesar debidamente ni entender lo que acababa de decir aquel hombre del abrigo manchado en sangre. Ahora era ella quién negaba con la cabeza mientras su voz acompañaba contrariando también. –No…no eso es… eso es mentira… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡No! ¡Yo soy tu madre! –.Su cara se desfiguro en una terrible angustia.

Por el contrario Walter mostraba un tono de voz pleno, al sólo hablar de su "madre".

–Ahora está durmiendo pero pronto despertará –una sonrisa insana nuevamente se posaba en sus labios, mientras pensaba que así aquella mujer podría entender ahora porqué él no era su hijo. Aquel joven se había mentido a sí mismo durante todo este tiempo, incorporando a su vida esta estructura como su querida madre biológica y así lo fue creyendo fielmente. Toda esa creencia era un truco de su magullada mente que lo único que buscaba era escapar de la realidad para conseguir una dulce mentira en vez de una cruel verdad. Una verdad que supo cuando era pequeño, sus padres lo habían dejado abandonado en este apartamento. Pero su alma enterró este hecho en su ser casi olvidándolo todo, huyendo de aquel dolor y perdiéndose en aquel sueño de despertar a su madre, el apartamento 302. En su subconsciente, él aún guardaba aquellos momentos que le señalaban que fue abandonado, sin embargo sólo permanecían allí erradicados, casi inexistentes.

La senil señora tapó parcialmente sus labios y sus ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas.

– ¿Que te pasó, hijo mío? –decía con una voz debilitada y entrelazada de tristeza. Su madre recordó aquel artículo escrito por un hombre llamado Joseph Schreiber, en donde describía el lado oscuro de Wish House. Se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos y pronunció–. Fueron ellos ¿verdad?...ellos te hicieron esto. Ese culto de Wish House…los rumores eran ciertos ¡Te arruinaron la mente! .–Teorizaba ella desesperada, tratando de encontrar alguna posible lógica a la actitud de su hijo.

Walter se apartó de nuevo, todo esto era demasiado, los afectos que ella mostraba, comenzaban a hacerlo perder más su poco juicio, la mayoría de la gente sólo lo insultaba o golpeaba, no lo trataban gentilmente, la única persona que lo había tratado con cortesía y con un gesto amable antes fue la señorita Galvin, cuando le dio su muñeca. Pero nadie se había acercado a él para abrazarlo ni mucho menos.

Ahora una sollozante señora que decía ser su madre lo enredaba más con su actitud, incomprensible para él.

-¿Qué pasó allí, hijo? ¡Respóndeme, por favor! –su madre lamentaba una y otra vez, soportando el peso de la culpa de haber abandonado a su hijo ahora más intenso. Y si alguien le dijera o el mismo Walter le contara a esta señora lo que realmente había sucedido en el orfanato que estaba bajo las influencias del culto, jamás asimilaría el horror que habían vivido aquellos niños.

El hombre del abrigo notó contusiones en la muñeca de la señora que estaba en frente de sus ojos, supuso que su relato de maltrato por parte de su esposo era cierto, incluso parecían recientes, siguió observándola, ahora notando con más detalle los rasgos de su persona, los ojos almendrados de aquella mujer senil, portaban la misma mirada acuosa y esmeralda que él poseía, su cabello moderadamente encanecido y encerrado en un sencillo peinado, revelaba algunos mechones rubios que resistían teñirse de blanco y desafiaban al tiempo. La insistencia rebelde de ella por decirle que él era su hijo, se parecía tanto a la insistencia que él profesaba por los 21 sacramentos, el anhelo de tener a su hijo de vuelta, era tan similar al que él se aferraba por tener a su madre despierta.

El rostro de Walter comenzó a reflejar una exasperada duda, quedó pensativo profundamente, después de realizar esas observaciones, se preguntaba así mismo. "_Además... ¿Cómo pudo controlar la escalera mecánica? Los perros…los perros no la atacaron como es de costumbre, sólo…se acercaron a ella. ¿Será posible que realmente ella sea mí…? ¡No, eso es absurdo!"_. Él mismo detuvo sus propias conjeturas violentamente, regañándose a si mismo por eso. Disipó la confusión y duda que esta señora había sido capaz de formular, abrazando ferviente y nuevamente la indesterrable idea de que el apartamento 302 era su verdadera madre. Aquel pensamiento y suposición de que esta dama podría ser su progenitora, le pareció una blasfemia. Pero no tenía caso culparla, después de todo ella sólo estaba desorientada y confundida, pensó.

-Está bien Walter…no importa si me desprecias, pero no descansaré hasta convencerte de que eres mi hijo y cuando lo haga te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, te esperaré y te daré tiempo, sé que es difícil entender la idea de que soy tu madre…quiero que sepas que me alegró mucho saber que estabas vivo, nunca creí en esa horrible noticia en la que decían que te habías suicidado en tu celda, sé que todo fue un complot, nada más. También es bueno ver que conseguiste salir de ahí –hablaba la mujer con un aparente muro. Él sólo la miró.

-Sí, hijo yo sabía muy bien que no estabas muerto…

-Lo estoy…Si estoy muerto y ahora puedo darme cuenta que usted también lo está –afirmaba el joven rubio, mientras señalaba a la distancia la cabeza de su madre biológica. Ella sintió un dolor quemante y constrictor en su zona parietal, acompañado con el desliz del tibio líquido llamado sangre por el costado de su rostro. Instintivamente, pero con la actitud de una máquina en shock, llevó su mano para examinar su cabeza, una herida que recién se hacia presente pudo ser palpable por los dedos de la dama, quienes sentían su cuero cabelludo recién partido, húmedo por la sangre que brotaba de esa lesión. Su mano comenzó a temblar, su tacto pudo revelar los espinosos bordes del hueso roto de su cráneo, mostrándole una letal fractura que le había dado la muerte. Un violento y repentino flashback la golpeó; ella estaba colocando sus pies en la acera iluminada por un resplandeciente sol, después de bajarse del bus que recientemente la había traído desde Brahms a Ashfield para encontrar a su hijo. Al cruzar la calle para tomar el metro que estaba en frente, un automóvil a exceso de velocidad que era regido por un hombre ebrio, impactó con el frágil cuerpo de la senil mujer, otorgándole el destino que recién ahora como espíritu, recordaba.

-Es-estoy…estoy…muerta –musitaba aquel revelado fantasma, que aún era capaz de sentir. Ahora ella era igual que su hijo, un espíritu errabundo. Una aguda sensación fría lastimaba su pecho y mente.

Entonces el joven del abrigo formuló la teoría de que los poderes usados en su ritual habían llamado a los espíritus de gente que habían muerto violentamente cerca de South Ashfield Heights para aprovechar esa energía espectral y expandir el poder del ritual y despertar a su madre, así superficialmente se convencía así mismo, evitando a toda costa la ansiedad y desconcierto que tuvo por esta señora. De esa manera fue más fácil, ya no quería enfrentar nada que lo incomodara, ya había llegado muy lejos con su ritual, estaba tan cerca de terminar con todo, eso era lo único que el joven rubio quería.

Walter desvió su determinante mirada hacia un lado, ese gesto fue provocado al sentir la presencia de dos seres, ellos estaban cerca…los dos sacramentos se aproximaban al complejo de apartamentos, ya era hora, tenía que parar esta "conversación".

-Escuche…es tiempo de completar los 21 sacramentos, tengo que partir – Walter dejó impresas estas últimas palabras en los oídos de su madre biológica y se encaminó, ahora dando la espalda. Lo que este joven ignoraba era que el deseo incesante de percibir la presencia de su madre había llamado finalmente a esta señora a su mundo maniático, sin embargo los matices de insanidad, de dolor, de tristeza que bañaba la historia pasada de Walter y su madre, no excluyó que el destino nuevamente jugara con ellos, ahora un terrible accidente había citado a la muerte como invitada de honor. Era demasiado tarde, él estaba cegado y ya tenía su objetivo plasmado en su ser. El deseo de su madre biológica por dar absolutamente todo con tal de tener a su hijo de vuelta, tomó su vida como precio.

Los ojos de la senil señora se abrieron de par en par cuando lo vio marchar, trataba de sacudir de su cuerpo aquel abrumante shock que toda esta situación recién experimentada le había dado.

– ¡No! ¡Hijo, por favor! ¡Espera! –gritaba la mujer con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, mientras sus debilitadas piernas corrían detrás de él, alzaba su mano como para alcanzarlo, pero en frente de su llorosa vista, la figura de Walter se desvaneció, siendo teletransportada al destino que él había planeado.

La figura de aquella añosa dama se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, desvaneciéndose en llanto y dándose cuenta que estaría condenada a vagar por el retorcido mundo creado por un hijo que nunca la reconocería como su verdadera madre.


End file.
